


Say the Word and I'm Yours

by royal__indigo



Series: Ray and Tibbs ❤️ [1]
Category: Bloodshot (2020)
Genre: Bloodshot (2020 movie) - Freeform, Bloodshot - Freeform, Decided to do this before working on one of the chaptered fics, M/M, Memorial Day treat, This is just a cute little short between Ray and Tibbs <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal__indigo/pseuds/royal__indigo
Summary: All Ray had to do was say the word and Tibbs would come running to him. Ray knew exactly how to get Tibbs to NOT say no to him.
Relationships: Ray Garrison/Marcus Tibbs
Series: Ray and Tibbs ❤️ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760821





	Say the Word and I'm Yours

Tibbs was quite a man of the gym, he wouldn’t go a day without exercising. The scent of Tibbs’ sweat caught Ray’s attention in the most pleasant way, he would always work out next to Tibbs just to be able to smell him. Ray would tap Tibbs’ on his shoulder once they both finished with their workouts and ask him if he wanted to “play”—and Ray wasn’t talking about playing video games, board games, or chest, or even cards.

Tibbs pushed Ray away a few times, but this time, he decided to let Ray in. Once Ray started to massage Tibbs’ back then his lower back, slowly working his way down to Tibbs’ ass—the party got started.

“Careful bub, I’m sensitive there,” Tibbs whined to Ray.

“Sorry,” Ray replied to Tibbs.

Ray noticed a light bruise on Tibbs’ right buttock, “Aww what happened there, Tibbs?” he asked Tibbs.

“Dr. Emil was mad at me earlier and got his belt out to discipline me,” Tibbs replied to Ray.

“Want me to kiss it to make it all better?” Ray asked Tibbs.

“Nah it’s still gonna hurt, Dr. Emil SURE wasn’t happy with me at all, man,” Tibbs replied to Ray.

Ray held his arms out for Tibbs for a hug, “Come to Papa,”

Tibbs accepted his offer and just fell into Ray’s arms, letting Ray take care of him like a small child or baby, “Take the wheel then, Papa,”

Ray chuckled in response, “I love when you do this,”

Tibbs raised one of his eyebrows in question, “Do what?”

“Act like a baby, it makes my heart gush, you’re just too cute for it to be legal, Tibbs,” Ray told Tibbs, stroking his hair gently.

“That’s the first time I’ve heard that kind of compliment, Hallmark should hire you, bub,” Tibbs replied to Ray, jokingly before shooting him a wink.

Ray smirked in response, “Just like ol’ Dalton, I see, very cute,” he told Tibbs.

“Shut up and kiss me, Romeo,” Tibbs replied to Ray, just before he pulled Ray in and gave him a long passionate kiss.

“Where oh where art thou Romeo?” Ray said to Tibbs, coming up for air.

Tibbs smiled then chuckled in response, before both him and Ray went back in for another passionate kiss.

****

Tibbs laid around in his bedroom while Ray was out and about running errands for Dr. Emil, Dalton went outside to go for a morning jog, and KT was in her bedroom. Tibbs started to touch himself, wishing that Ray could help him out but it would be a couple of hours for that to happen.

Tibbs began to moan as he pleasured himself faster, the warm feeling in his thighs and dick feeling better and better as he kept going. What Tibbs didn’t know was that Dr. Emil was coming in to check on him very soon.

“Uh, Ray, ughhhhh! Ha!” Tibbs growled, out of pleasure.

“What are you doing in there, Tibbs?” Dr. Emil asked Tibbs.

“Nada, Doc, nothing,” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil.

“Sure didn’t sound like nothing was happening in there at all,” Dr. Emil told Tibbs, chuckling.

“Uh, Ray is wrestling with me again, that’s all,” Tibbs lied to Dr. Emil, thinking that he would go away and not investigate… NOPE.

Dr. Emil opens the door, catching Tibbs in the act of pleasuring himself, “Whoa, well hello there Tibbs,”

“Get out, I’m not dressed, Doc,” Tibbs whined to Dr. Emil.

“No, I won’t look, get in the bathroom and get freshened up bub,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs.

Tibbs chuckled, “You just wanted to see my dick, didn’t you?” he playfully teased Dr. Emil.

Dr. Emil smacked Tibbs’ butt, “Get in there, you smell like semen and sweat, clean yourself up,”

Tibbs playfully winked at Dr. Emil as he walked into the bathroom, Dr. Emil shook his head and chuckled in response, “You’re quite a handful sometimes, Tibbs,”

Tibbs chuckled in response, “I know, I get it from Dalton, but he’s better at that than me,”

“Shower up, Tibbs, I need you to do something for me,” Dr. Emil told Tibbs.

****

Hours later, Ray and Tibbs were play fighting, wrestling—whatever one would like to call it. Tibbs began to frantically make barking sounds like a dog, growling as Ray would pick him up and body smash him onto the bed. Tibbs attempted to tackle Ray and failed miserably, causing Ray to laugh at him in response.

“Come ‘mere, doggie,” Ray mockingly said to Tibbs, picking him up and holding him.

“Woof woof!” Tibbs replied to Ray, playing the part well.

Dr. Emil saw the whole event take place, “What are you two doing? Tibbs, why are you barking?”

“Because Ray likes it,” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil.

“Well… come back to us, Tibbs, you’re starting to scare me now,” Dr. Emil told Tibbs.

“I’m already here, woof woof,” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil, rubbing his head against Ray causing Ray to response with a warm smile.

Dr. Emil chuckled, “You two are making my teeth hurt, stop,”

“Come join us, Doc, there’s enough room,” Tibbs blurted out with joy to Dr. Emil.

“No thank you, you two go have fun,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs, as he walked away back to his office.

Ray picked up Tibbs, playfully growling at him while doing it, causing Tibbs to laugh in response, “That’s my sharpshooter,”

“Like I’ve said before, say the word and I’m yours,” Tibbs replied to Ray.

“I could get used to that,” Ray told Tibbs, bringing him in closer to kiss him.

“So…?” Tibbs questioned Ray, curiosity oozing out of the tone of his voice.

“Yes!” Ray replied to Tibbs.

Tibbs smiled in response, allowing Ray to embrace him, “Now we just need Doc to set up our wedding,”

Dalton overheard them, his eyebrows furrowed, “Wedding? Wow Tibbs, you ARE easy,”

“Shut up, you,” Tibbs barked at Dalton’s remark.

“Ray, you better be ready for this guy, he’s a wild sleeper,” Dalton told Ray, playfully patting Ray on his shoulder.

“It’s okay, I’m not that great of a sleeper either,” Ray replied to Dalton, looking back at Tibbs after.

****

** _5 years later…_ **

It was the night of Tibbs and Ray’s wedding, the whole crew were dancing and enjoying themselves (Dr. Emil and Dalton included along with KT, Wigans, and Eric) while the lovebirds (Tibbs and Ray) were alone together in a beautiful bedroom with a great view of the city from the balcony.

Tibbs sat on the furnace, looking out at the city and all of the colorful vibrant neon lights. Ray walked over to Tibbs, putting a hand on his shoulder, “You alright, Tibbs?”

“Yeah, it’s just… I never thought that we would actually go this far, it’s a little scary, but I like it… I like this a lot,” Tibbs replied to Ray.

“Sounds like you need to be held, bub,” Ray told Tibbs.

Tibbs nodded and Ray held his arms out to allow Tibbs to embrace him, “Can’t help it, I like being the baby,”

“There’s nothing to be scared of, Tibbs, I’m not going anywhere,” Ray reassured Tibbs.

“This is just still very new to me, you’re a great man, but it’s just… you know, a little scary still,” Tibbs replied to Ray.

“Oh come ‘mere,” Ray reached out to hug Tibbs again, “We’ll help each other through this, bub,” as Tibbs willingly allowed Ray to embrace him.

Tibbs smiled at Ray in response, “Any more Patron downstairs?”

Ray laughed, “You sure waste no time, don’t you?”

“We can always go back to being cute again once I get some drinks in my system, bub,” Tibbs replied to Ray.

“Just make that you don’t over drink like you did last time, you cried and puked so much that night, me and Dalton had to take you to the hospital,” Ray told Tibbs.

“Please don’t bring that up again, Ray, that was an embarrassing night,” Tibbs replied to Ray.

Ray chuckled playfully, “Okay, bedwetter,”

“Ray! That was only one time!” Tibbs whined to Ray.

“Sure it was… bedwetter!” Ray playfully blurted out to Tibbs, tickling him shortly after.

“Hahaha stop, stop Ray hahaha,” Tibbs replied to Ray, hysterically laughing out loud from being tickled.

“You see? You’re gonna be fine, Tibbs… we’re both gonna be fine,” Ray reassured Tibbs once again.

The two guys went back downstairs to join their friends and Dr. Emil in every inch and mile of all the festivities. Carrying Tibbs downstairs like a baby to the party did bring attention onto Ray a few times—mostly from people who were just saying “Awww!” or even some wondering if Tibbs was Ray’s son. Ray and Tibbs were stuck to each other like glue, neither of them wanted to leave. This was an unbreakable love affair.

**Author's Note:**

> -this came from listening to Janet Jackson’s song That’s the Way Love Goes, my mind went blank at first trying to write this but now I’m ready y’all…


End file.
